


Wasabi Chocolate

by QueridaMyDear



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne and Eddie are both dating Dan but not dating each other, Anne mention, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueridaMyDear/pseuds/QueridaMyDear
Summary: Dan has a long day at the hospital and checks his texts from Eddie after he get off work.





	Wasabi Chocolate

“Oh, hey, Dan! You finally off?” 

Dan wearily faced the head nurse, smiling and nodding.

“How’d that surgery go?” She walked over to him, pushing the lollipop jar closer to him. Dan eyed the jar, and dug around, looking for a good flavor.

“It went well! Patient responded well, she woke up, all of her vitals were good. Looks like a successful transplant so far, but time will tell.” He shrugged and pulled out an orange flavored lollipop, unwrapping it and offering the wrapper to the nurse. “Could you toss this for me?”

“Sure thing. See you later, Dan!” She waved goodbye as he walked out, groaning and stretching his arms out. He felt so stiff and sore after being hunched over his patient for so long. He fished his phone out of his pocket as he headed toward his car, and saw several texts. One or two from Anne, several from Venom (the phone was a gift from Anne, but Venom was still learning how to text, so none of the texts made any sense, but there were a lot of emojis) and a lot from Eddie.

Dan grinned and opened up Eddie’s texts, reading them as he slid into his car. Eddie’s texts had gotten progressively sillier and more numerous as they’d gotten closer, more like a one sided stream of consciousness than an expectation of a conversation. Anne confirmed this was something Eddie had done with her when they had been together, and now that they were friends and dating the same guy, he was texting her again, but definitely not at the same alarming frequency he was texting Dan.

Dan sat in his driver’s seat, smiling as he scrolled through a wall of texts from Eddie complaining about visiting a health food store nearby a site where he was filming his show and being unable to find good chocolate.

_Look at this! Wasabi chocolate! Disgusting!_

Dan grinned, laughing to himself as he looked at the attached picture, showing Eddie’s indignant face and Venom’s head peeking out of his shoulder, examining the chocolate selection.

_Venom would eat my head if I tried to eat that. And there was this bacon and chocolate bar I wanted to try, but you know how Venom is about dead meat. So we got the potato chip chocolate, since potato chips are kind of like tater tots._

Attached was another picture, this time of Venom munching on the chocolate bar, holding it with his little hands. Dan smiled, his heart racing a little. It was just so cute how Eddie told him literally everything about his day, like Dan was his personal diary or something. Like he wanted Dan to know everything that had happened, so Dan would get to experience his day with him.

Two texts came through, one from Venom, one from Eddie. Venom’s emoji text read: popcorn, ant, backpack, apple, panda. 

Eddie’s text:

_Are you done with work? I miss you. We miss you, Venom got mad that I said I miss you._

Dan threw his phone down on the passenger’s seat and pulled out of the parking lot, heading home to see his boyfriends.


End file.
